


When the Hummingbird sing

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Girls' Night Out, blushing trooper, first encounter, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: so this was born thanks to an ask to clonesandmoans's blog (go and find it, it's a worthy blog) also the oc's name/nickname is thank to them too)..i just read the hc and produced this lil ficlet.___"She had no luck, but it wasn’t an issue per se, she was happy even if, sometimes she felt she missed something more in her life."
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	When the Hummingbird sing

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly unedited, so some errors are possible, i just want to write something about it!

[this is the post i took inspiration from](https://clonesandmoans.tumblr.com/post/622839760659120128/about-fives-and-shy-so-could-you-say-more-about)

* * *

Hummingbird was the shyest of them all. It wasn’t a problem for her, she liked being quiet and alone sometimes and her friends love her as she was.

But when the same friends came up to her telling her about the new guy or girl they met, she felt a pang in her heart. It was one of her problems, she really couldn’t flirt, let alone being in a relationship.

Oh, but she had several crushes, mostly unrequited, others, so briefly that she didn't realize she was with someone.

She had no luck, but it wasn’t an issue per se, she was happy even if, sometimes she felt she missed something more in her life.

It was one of those nights, one of the nights were her friends tried to convince her to go out with them. There was a new bar in town, or rather new for them since the place had recently allowed non-military guests in, the ‘79, the notorious clone bar.

Now, she had nothing against clones or the GAR in general, she was just shy and being surrounded by handsome men made her nervous and slightly out of place in every situation. She wasn’t like the others, most of the time she didn’t know how to act when someone accidentally showed her some interest so it wasn’t her thing.

But a single night out after a very stressful week wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Oh, i’m sure you’ll like it” said one.

“Yes..but don’t worry, we’ll be with you all the time” another one spoke up.

After some convincing, her friends tried everything to reassure her. She already knows that as soon they would find someone they’ll fancy, they would leave her alone, that’s why they all were going there with her personal vehicle.

The bar was located on the second level of Coruscant, so it was pretty easy to reach, luckily.

As soon as they arrived there was a consistent crowd outside, clones, recognisable by armors and grey uniforms and other people, mostly women surrounding them or the entrance. Once inside the place, saying it was packed was a euphemism, it wasn't as big as it was, but now was even worse.

_Why she even agreed to this_

On second thought, staying home wasn't that bad. Being literally dragged in front of the bar, trying to squeeze between other bodies just to have a drink wasn't her kind of fun, but she was here now so better make the most of the time she had left.

An hour later she found herself alone sitting on a stool at the very edge of the bar, without a drink just because she was the one who had to stay sober, watching her friends having the time of their life with some new and interesting friends. Now, she was the quiet type, the one that no one would notice, so in a place with loud music when she can't even hear her thoughts with people she never saw before, she just didn't feel the hype of it all.

"Excuse me" 

She suddenly heard a voice right beside her, she didn't care much about that, surely whoever it was wasn't talking to her.

"Miss, can i just…" 

Again, now with a light tap on her shoulder, so she turned around to see who was wasting its time with her.

_Sweet heavens and hells_ this man was drop-dead gorgeous. Dark hair, amber eyes and a sweet smile that could kill anyone in an instant. But why was he talking to her anyway?

She furrowed her brows slightly as he spoke again.

"No worries, i just wanted to ask if it had hurt…"

_She still didn't understand_ …

"What exactly...do you.." she stuttered a little.

"When you fell from heavens above of course, because you're an angel" he added, now smiling more.

Oh, _sweet mother_ , this was the worst pick up line she EVER heard. She was still baffled that a man that charming used a horrible line with her so she kept looking at him confused and, she thought, he noticed that since his smile dropped a little and a faint blush appeared on his face.

When her brain managed to understand that he was trying to win her over and it wasn't some kind of bad joke she just started laughing. The situation was overall hilarious, al least, for her and she couldn’t help it.

The trooper still beside her looked at her slightly puzzled at first then his smile returned on his face a little.

"I'm sorry..i swear i'm not laughing at you" she told him once she started to calm down a bit.

"Don't worry..i have to admit that was pretty bad.." he replied smiling " the name's Fives, ARC trooper of the Republic, by the way, yours?" he politely introduced himself.

"So are you really hitting on me? It's not a joke or a bet?" she asked now just smiling.

"Well...there was a bet, but it was against me, my brothers’ thoughts that you wouldn't even speak to me, but basically yes, i think i’m hitting on you" he confessed. “is that a bad thing?”

_Well at the least he was polite_ \- she thought

"No, not a bad thing i just..” she began, mustering up some courage “oh, whatever..you can call me Hummingbird or Birdie, that's what my friends call me anyway" reaching out to introduce herself properly.

Instead of shaking it, he took her hand and gently kissing her knuckles, causing her to blush now.

"Can i?.." he asked then, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Sure you can, as long as you stop saying those awful pick-up lines.." she playfully warned him.

"I swear ...on my honor" he promised.

For the rest of the night, both of them talked so much about everything, he told her about himself and what and who he was and she did the same. Suddenly, everything becomes somehow peaceful around them, he was a great company despite the rocky start.

* * *


End file.
